Night and Day
by iPreferTrashPanda
Summary: It's the Kanto League Semi finals. Ash and Gary are down to one Pokemon each, both wanting to come out on top. It's a cat versus dog fight to see who advances on to the finals. Please review.


Kanto Pokemon League: Semi-finals

Trainers: Ash vs Gary

Final Fight: Mewt vs Umbreon

 _# 150: Mewtwo. A genectically engineered pokemon used by combining the DNA of the pokemon Mew with scientific advances to make the ultimate fighting machine._

 _# 197: Umbreon. This dark type pokemon evolves from Eevee during the evening and night time hours when it and it's trainer have a maximum level friendship that can be earned through both normal and special training while holding a Soothe Bell as well as taking great care to spoil it._

* * *

Used pokemon:

Ash

Rydr-Tauros

Beat: Dodrio

Beaten by: Nidoking

Lord-Nidorino

Beat: Blastoise

Beaten by: Arcanine

Fearz-Fearow

Beat: NONE

Beaten by: Dodrio

Casper-Gengar

Beat: Rydon

Beaten by: Rhydon

Bonsey-Marowak

Beat: Arcanine

Beat by: NONE

Gary

Rhydon

Beat: Casper

Beaten by: Casper

Nidoking

Beat: Rydr

Baten by: Fearz

Blastoise

Beat: Lord

Beaten by: Bonsey

Dodrio

Beat: NONE

Beaten by: Rydr

Arcanine

Beat: Lord

Beat by: Bonesy

* * *

"You take a rest, Bonsey." Ash said, returning his Marowak with a soft smile. He looked down at the pokeball. "You earned a good rest." He shrank the ball before he returned it to his belt. He picked the final ball from his belt.

"Are you ready for a show, Mewt?" He asked the ball, knowing that Mewt could hear him.

 _"Yeah. Let's show that jerk what we're made of."_ The small clone pokemon said.

"Alright." Ash looked back at Gary, who returned his fainted Arcanine before he looked up at the screen that marked which pokemon was out and which wasn't.

His Rhydon, Nidoking, Blastoise, Dodrio and now his Arcanine lost or tied with Ash's Tauros, Nidorino, Fearow, Gengar and finally that losers Marowak. It was time for his A game.

He picked the ball from his belt, felt it enlarge, and threw it. "Umbreon, let's knock'em out!" The ball opened and in a flash of light there came an energy that made Ash's hair stand on end.

As the light faded to reveal an Umbreon, a Johoto pokemon until it was discovered that Eevee evoloved into Umbreon during the night and could do so anywhere, Mewt shivered in it's pokeball as the pokemon cried it's name.

Up in the stands, Oak trembled. "Gary's Umbreon's power is so intense, I can feel it from here."

Delia nodded, clutching her faithful Sandshrew in reflex. "Me too." The shrew nodded as well.

The announcer gave them the play by play. "And in a surprise attempt to come out on top, Gary Oak calls on his Umbreon! what will Ash call on to come out on top? Can he beat this Eevee evolution of darkness?"

Ash looked down at the pokeball one last time before he threw it. "You can do this, Mewt! Show'em your powers!"

Out of his pokeball popped Mewt, the small genetically engineered clone of Mew. He cried his name, an odd sound that made everyone cringe.

"I don't believe this, ladies and gentlemen! Ash Ketchum has the one and only newly discovered clone pokemon, Mewtwo!" The announcers excitement was clear in his voice.

"So, it does exist huh?" Gary asked, looking at Mewt. "Well, this is going to be interesting. Umbreon, no holding back!" The black dog-like pokemon's red eyes shined.

"What's he talking about?" Oak asked out loud, looking at the stadium battleground.

 _"I don't know Sam, but I get the feeling that this battle won't be so easy for Ash and little one."_ Zam said, a bead of sweat going down it's head.

"Sync on it!" Gary exclaimed as Umbreon closed it's eyes. There was a flash and suddenly Unbreon looked different.

Umbreon gained dark red tufts alond it's body as well as a slight spade marking on it's now thinned tail. The yellow rings that lined it's body became purple and it's feet gained small black claws. The ring on it's forehead was gone, replaced by a white mark like the bottom half of a pokeball. It's red eyes were now white, like you were looking at a cloud.

"What is this?! Gary Oak's Umbreon has radically changed in appearance! This is unheard of!"

Ash growled. "Mewt," he and the pokemon folded their arms so that their wrists connected. As one they cried, " _together_!"

There was a purple hue that surrounded Mewt and it was dispersed by him throwing his arms out. His blunt horns thinned and stretch slightly, ending straight up. It's tail shrinks, the purple on it's stomach recedding, until it is a small cone shaped pink tail with purple spikes. It's tube becomes split in half with a purple orb like substance that is like thick glue. It gains shoulder like pads as it's chest muscle recedes back into it's body and it's three digit hands and feet are smooth, ending in small, thin claws instead of spherical tips for toes and fingers.

The body was still primarily gray, but it gained purple spiky hair-like tips on it's head and purple markings on it's cheeks in a similair shape to Ash's cheek markings but they were backwards. And a red mark similair to the top half of a pokeball on it's forehead.

"This is highly unprecedented folks! Not only does Ash have a new legendary pokemon, but it too can change it's appearance."

Gary smirked as the wind from the dispersed hue blew his hair around. "So, we both have that ability, huh you loser?"

There was a different pressure in the air. As though one was extremely nervous and it was showing. People were starting to feel slightly sick or dizzy, but the feeling faded.

Ash smiled. "Yup." Ash pulled his hand back, Mewt followed his movement. "Mewt, Shadow Ball." Ash threw his hand forwards as the ball got bigger, and soon it hurtled towards Umbreon.

"Dodge." Gary moved to the left, Umbreon following his movement. The ball sail past them as exploded into a mass of darkness. "Swift!" Gary pointed to Mewt as Umbreon fired stars from it's mouth.

"Reflect it with Psychic!" Ash cried, stepping forwards.

 _"Right!"_ Mewt stepped forwards as well. A barrier of psychic power went around Mewt. It took the hit and then threw it back, turning the white-yellow stars back at Umbreon at such a fast pace Umbreon barely got out unscathed.

Gary hissed with pain as he felt the sting of the attack as well. "Don't let them get away with this! Bite!"

As Umbreon got closer, it's mouth open to reveal a huge set of purple teeth, Ash yelled out "Mega Punch!"

Mewtwo's fist collided with Umbreon's jaw in an uppercut, making Gary grab his as the dog flew back and hit the ground.

"Oh, that had to hurt!" Came the taunting voice of the announcer.

"Get up!" Gary cried to the dog as it slowly got to it's feet. He snarled at Ash and his pokemon. "Double Team!" The dog split into multiple copies of it's that surrounded Mewt.

Even Ash was confused, looking around at the copies. "Don't let it pysch you out! Try to find one with a shadow!"

As Mewt looked around for one with a shadow, starting to feel overwhelmed, Gary smirked.

"Dark Pulse!" As Gary's hand made a fist that he threw forwards, the copies of Umbreon vanished to reveal it was to Mewt's left. A pulse of dark energy left Umbreon and hit Mewt hard in the side.

"What a genius play by Gary." The announcer said.

Ash felt the hit, nearly doubling over as Mewt landed on his side and skidded in the dirt.

 _"Are you okay Ash?"_ Mewt asked, getting back up.

Ash nodded. _"Yeah. What about you?"_ Ash wiped a tear from his eye, looking up in time to see Mewt nodding.

Oak clenched his fists. "We have to stop this. Those two are going to hurt-"

 _"Sam, Ash and Little One can finish this before any serious injuries occur. Have faith that they know what they are doing._ " Zam said, a spoon twisting in nervousness.

Oak nodded, looking down at the fight below.

"Come on Ash! You and Mewt can do this!" Delia called down to her son, fully confident that they could win.

"Recover!" Ash cried in an effort to make the pain stop and to give Mewt a better chance of winning.

A white energy surrounded Mewt, his wounds healing and Ash sighing in relief as the pain was gone.

"A quick healing move by Mewtwo might just be enough to pull out a win for Ash and his team." Came the voice over the speakers. "But is it really enough?"

"Finish it up, Umbreon! **Dark Pulse**!" Gary cried. Umbreon's rings began to glow bright purple as it closed it's eyes to gather it's energy. They suddenly opened. "Go!" The dog began to run as a streak of purple began to trail behind it.

"Final move: **Psystrike**!" Ash formed a fist and threw it forwards.

 _"Yes."_ Mewt flew towards the dark dog that was running at it.

As Umbreon jumped at the feline pokemon, it opened it's mouth to strike. At the same time, Mewt threw the fist filled of psychic energy at the dog. The two connected in mid-air and that caused a large black cloud that filled the stadium floor, plumning out and up into the stands.

" _Umbreon_!" Gary cried, pain making him shake.

" _Mewt_!" Ash gasped, gripping his stomach.

"Ladies and gentlemen," the announcer coughed, "that was one powerfully deadly combination!" The sound of loud and pained coughing could be heard for a few moments. "The question is, which one is still standing?" The annoucer asked, before he went back to coughing.

Everyone in the stadium coughed and squinted as the thick smoke filled their eyes and lungs. Those moves were obviously high level and very dangerous. The question, indeed, was this: was either pokemon even conscious?


End file.
